Noise Occurrences (Warning Heavy LemonSmut!)
by lovestar121
Summary: It was one night that robin was never going to forget when she awoke to a curious noise on the ship in middle of the night. (Robin x Luffy)
1. Embarrassing Positions

Robin x Luffy

It was half-past midnight on the Sunny and everyone was cozily sleeping in their bunks. Robin was dozing off on a tanning chair with the book she was reading on her lap. She awoke to the sound of a constant thumping under the floor she was on. Groggily, she sat up and scanned the area, noticing the cool breeze brushing along her skin and the starry sky that illuminated the ship.

She shivered and noticed that she was wearing a tanktop that was a tad too tight and and fairly short black skirt. Robin decided to use the restroom so she got up and shuffled her way to the washroom.

Along the way, when she approached the thumping, it stopped- thinking it might be nothing, she continued her way. After the washroom, the thumping started again, so this time Robin decided to sneak up near the noise and she pressed her ear on the wall.

A series of low moans resonated through the wall ,"Uh, uh, yeah, ooh, fuckkk…"

Recognizing it was her captain's voice and he sounded like he was in pain she silently hurried to the window to see what was going on. Peering inside, the room was dimly lit, spotting her captain she went for the door, but stopped and looked closer and saw Luffy's pants were down.

Robin eyes widened after noticing his cock was out and was dripping, tilting her head, Robin spotted a picture of herself on the wall, wearing a black bikini on the beach, and gasped when saw a splatter of white liquid slowly dribble off the photo.

Looking at Luffy again surprised, she saw him stroking himself off again. Working his way up and down his hardened shaft, wet noises began to sound throughout the room. Robin began to feel hot and began to grip her breast. Feeling horny she proceeded to reach in her skirt and touch herself while watching Luffy stroke himself.

Noticing how wet she was, Robin began to finger herself going faster each passing second. Moaning and gasping both of them ironically, silently masturbated to one another.

After a few minutes, Robin noticed Luffy was close, clear precum was dripping down on the floor. She began to analyze his body, noticing how developed his muscles were and his scars decorating them. Feeling more hot and horny she masturbated faster until she was close.

After a few minutes, Luffy began shaking and trembling. He quickly moved towards the photo of robin-

"Fuckk…! Robin take it all!", moaned Luffy

His seed scattered all over the photo, the white sticky substance nearly covered the whole photo, going on her face and breasts the most. Robin couldn't take it anymore and silently screamed as she came. Squirting all over the walls and floors outside, Robin let out a huge groan which she regretted and quickly covered her mouth.

The door next to her opened and Luffy stepped out in his boxers, stretching. Not noticing robin, he let out a huge sigh and stepped out looking up to the stars in the night sky.

Robin stopped breathing, turning still. She was in a pretty bad situation: her skirt was off, her breasts were spilling out of her tank top, and was a sweaty mess. Turning around Luffy begins to walk back but stops and jaw drops when he sees the most surprising/arousing image of his life.

It was Robin, deeply blushing as she poorly tried covering her cleavage and bottom with her arms. One of the straps to her top was off and her skirt was entirely loosened up. Her usually long smooth black hair was in a messy clot and her peach skin was glossy due to sweat perspiration.

"R..Robin..?", he stammered

"Cap..tain..."

Luffy blushed furiously and and tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late, an noticeable erection was quickly forming through his boxers. He then covered himself with his hands and started to swiftly walk into the room. Before he could enter though, robin grasped his hand

"Wait", robin squeaked as she blushed

Stopping, he looked back; Robin seemed to be sweating and was completely flushed. She took his arm and placed it between her bountiful breasts.

She whispered into his ear, "Captain, I want you.."

Luffy froze and looked into her mesmerizing dark eyes which were clouded in lust, his erection was at full mast in his boxers; waiting to burst out.

"W..We can't I'm your captain" he stuttered

She chuckled, "Who says a captain can't have affairs with his crew"

Robin reached down and tightly grabbed his length, earning a moan from him. She nipped his ear as she began massaging his erection.

Flushed, luffy manage to voice"B-But the others are sleeping nearby"

"I don't mind" devilishly giggled Robin

Robin pulled down his pants and started giving him a handjob, getting multiple moans from the short-haired. She nipped on his ears and sank her teeth into his fleshly neck, erupting a yelp. She pumped him faster and licked the precum off the tip.

Embarrassed luffy cried, "R-Robin, I'm about to cum!"

"Wow, who knew my captain was such a quickshot, Let it out, cover me in cum like you did before" she said seductively

In a strangled cry, luffy stiffened up and ejaculated on robins face. Cum drizzled all over her, to her mouth and face; the white seed got on her breasts and hair.

She licked her fingers, "Wow, as expected from my captain"

Luffy panted heavily and in a euphoria after cumming masses. Noticing he was still hard, robin led him to his bed where he lay face-front. She locked the door and climbed into bed with her clothes mostly off; just her tank top. She gripped his length again, admiring the veins and girth of the cock, she gave the thing a lick.

"Mm...That feels good robin..."

She giggled "I'm about to make you feel more good"

She proceeded to take his whole cock into her mouth, making the short-hair shiver in pleasure. The length felt hot and pulsated in her mouth. Robin bobbed her head on his length, getting to the half-way. Bobbing faster, luffy gripped the back of her head tightly and started to thrust lightly. Remembering that she doesn't have a gag reflex, robin began to deepthroat him, getting to the base of the cock each time. Luffy tightened his hold on robin after she started to massage his two golden jewels, while sucking him off. Noticing his cock was twitching, she thinks it's almost time.

"Arof ympf trmph yumphf?" Robin asked while his cock still inside her mouth

(Are you there yet?)

"Robin! I-I'm about to cum!"

Robin quickly stopped and got the cock out of her mouth.

"R-Robin?"

"I want you release in in here" robin turned around showing her nicely groomed pussy to him

Blushing, luffy stepped closer and had his cock at the entrance. Looking at robin for affirmative, she nodded; luffy then inserted his cock into the hole, receiving a yelp.

"W-Wait! Luffy that's the wrong hole" robin blushed

Looking down, he realized his cock was embedded in robin's anal hole.

"Oh s-sorry!" he stammered

Luffy then slowly inserted his cock into her pussy, getting a low moan from robin. As his cock was fully inside, it felt incredible; her hot walls were tightly wrapped around his length. Luffy analyzed robin if she was okay, but got even more aroused when he saw robin's state.

She was a sweaty mess, but the sweat made her skin glossy and shine. And her hair was a jumbled mess due to him gripping it in the blowjob. Her ass was faced towards him and was dripping love juices. She was in a doggy position, and had an expression of bliss and pleasure when he inserted it all the way.

Aroused, luffy thrusted faster and slapped her left check, leaving a stinging red mark. He pulled on her hair as he pounded away at her ass, receiving a series of moans and gasps. Flesh against flesh, lewd noises sounded throughout the room.

"F-Faster luffy, harder..!"

Luffy happily obliged, as he went into second gear; his body releasing a fair amount of steam. He thrusted faster, sometimes even going far as balls deep into her. Robin threw her head against a pillow and moaned loudly into the pillow. Slapping and thrusting, both of them were in ecstasy.

Realizing he was close he cried out, "I'm about to-"

"Do it, do it inside of me- now, please.."

In a frenzy, he grabbed a handful of ass; he took his cock out and thrusted it in all the way reaching her cervix. Moaning, he spurted loads and loads of white masses into her insides. Right after he came, spasming robin orgasmed; squirting on his cock. After a few seconds he pulled out he looked at robin, she weakly smiled at him and passed out. Her pussy was leaking his white cum, noticing it; he took tissues and wiped both himself and robin down.

He set robin down on the bed, covering her in a blanket. He laid down next to her and looked at her sleeping expression. He smiled and closed his eyes, but realizing that he has to wash the sheets later; he groaned in despair.

A blond with curly eyebrows was outside, gazing at the horizon leaning on the ship's rails, as he was piping away.

"You lucky bastard" he whispered with murderous intent

Droplets of blood appeared on the floor

"Shit, I need more tissues" he grumbled

He walked away, head high, and holding his nose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys this was the first chapter, i'm planning to make two. Also this is my first fanfic so plz dont be too harsh on me. Anyways, I'll see yall next time.

Oh btw if you didn't know the blond was Sanji. But everyone knew right?

.

...Right?


	2. Shower Incident

It was just a normal day in the summer, well, would've been normal if it wasn't for the sun shining it's blistering hot rays at the Sunny. Everyone was lazing around the sunny, nami and robin on the tanning chairs, luffy, usopp, and chopper laid on the wooden deck complaining about dying to the sun. Franky and Brook shut in their rooms. Zoro was sleeping on the deck, but in the shade. The door to the kitchen suddenly busted open.

"Here, I made ice treats for everyone who wants one!"

Eyes lit up, and Sanji went around giving them to everyone

Nami and Robin got four each, meanwhile everyone got two

"Hey sanji that's not fair, we got two and they got four"

"They are beautiful women luffy, I would rather give all of these to them than to you guys! Stop complaining, do you want me to not give you anything?"

"Ok! OK I get it, please give me some sanji"

The blond grumbled and threw two at Luffy. Robin bit into the light blue treat and smiled

"Sanji what are they called?"

"Robin-chwannn, they are called sea-salt ice cream"

"Mmm.. these are very delicious sanji" nami happily bit into one

As everyone was eating, luffy curiously took a glance at robin talking to nami and laughing. He quickly noticed how revealing the clothes she was wearing were. A revealing dark blue two-piece bikini with her usual hawaiian robe covering her legs. Her hair was neatly tied up and the white sunglasses she always wore embedded in her hair.

Observing, he realizing how erotic Robin was when eating a popsicle. She licked the tip all the way down to the base, often sucking on the sides to prevent the flavor from trickling off.

Soon luffy felt a tight squeeze in his pants as he gazed at her. Robin noticed him and smiled at him, he blushed and weakly smiled at her and quickly looked away

"Hey you ok luffy, you look a little pale" asked Usopp

"No I'm fine, I'ma should just head up to my room to rest"

"Hm? Alright, see ya luffy" Both chopper and usopp said in usion

Robin saw luffy heading towards the stairs, and smirked at him when he looked at her; knowing he has an erection inside his pants. Robin licked the popsicle that way on purpose to make him horny, she suspected he was probably going to his room to relieve himself.

She excused herself from nami, and proceeded to sneakily follow him. Hiding in a corner, Zoro suddenly appeared drinking a bottle of sake.

"Hm..? Robin what are you doing?"

Robin, flustered quickly said, "Z-Zoro I was just heading to my room to fetch a book"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at her, analyzing her face, and then sighs, "Hmm….alright, make sure to keep cool in this damned weather"

"T-Thanks you too", replied robin nervously

He disappeared past the entrance of the hallway, Robin sighed in relief and proceeded to go to where luffy was. She checked his room, "hm weird he's not here", she approached the washroom and heard someone was taking a shower. She knocked and luffy's voice sounded out

He loudly grumbled, "Ahh! I hate cold showers!"

She was surprised that luffy was here, but presumed he was taking a cold shower to ease his horniness. Using her devil fruit ability, she placed an eye on the ceiling of the bath. She saw luffy shivering in the shower with a huge erection.

With a villainous giggle, she quietly opened the door; carefully to avoid alerting the captain. Closing and locking the door, she silently creeped behind luffy.

Sensing someone behind him, luffy looked back and was greeted with robin's smiling face. Luffy gasped in surprise and rapidly moved away from her, splashing water everywhere.

"Oi Robin! W-What are you doing in here?!"

Robin with an obvious lie said, "Nothing, I accidentally wandered in here"

"Quit being a creep robin, get out of here; before someone catches us" scolded luffy

She devilishly smiled, "Don't worry I locked the door captain, now shall we continue?"

"Continue what?! Get out!" luffy panicked and hurriedly got out of the bath

A grave mistake. Luffy accidentally stepped on a water puddle and slipped on the floor, his head hitting the side of the bathtub; dazed, luffy laid there. Chuckling, robin saw a chance

"Seis fleur: Clutch" robin recited

Several arms grabbed luffy's limbs and held him in place, grasping his arms and legs tightly, fully constricting him of movement. Luffy finally snapped out of his daze, quickly noticed he couldn't move because of the arms.

"Robin what's the meaning of this?", whined luffy

"A precautionary, my captain, that prevents you from escaping", robin explained

Luffy twisted and turned, trying to break free. After a few minutes he was exhausted and realized it was futile.

"Robin let me go..!" vainly struggled luffy

Robin complained, "But if I do, you'll just leave and that would be unfortunate"

"What do you even mean..Mmpf!" luffy said before getting cut off

A hand came over his mouth, restricting any sounds. Robin slowly crawled towards his flaccid cock, and wrapped her fingers around it beginning to pump it gently. Luffy widened his eyes and watched helplessly as robin took the head into her mouth, earning a muffled cry from him. Continuing, she took his whole erection into her mouth and bobbed her head against it. Feeling his length fully harden inside her mouth, robin thought it was time so she pulled away, and shoved his cock into her breasts.

Feelings two heavenly mounds working against his cock, luffy uttered a muffled moan. Robin snugly grinned and began to drool onto his length for lubrication. Then she initiated the titjob, lifting her breasts up and dropping them back.

Luffy groaned, no longer struggling, he laid in defeat

Moving faster, robin lapped the tip each time it went up her breasts. Going up and down, she noticed how hot his dick was and, twitching rapidly between her breasts. Precum soon started to leak out of his erection, she cleaned his cock up with her mouth, and went faster with the titjob

"Umpff!" moaned luffy

Luffy suddenly thrusted up and let out a muffled cry as he began to spurt hot white cum all over her breasts and face.

As he came robin felt his hot seed enveloping her breasts, small spurts of cum hit her face, covering her mouth and left eye. Amazed at how much her captain was unloading, she then swallowed his cock; until he was done.

Robin felt him shooting his huge load into her mouth, a hot and slimy substance soon filled her mouth, leaving an irresistible salty taste. Withdrawing, robin giggled and showed luffy her mouth, which was covered in his white cum, before closing her mouth and swallowing the whole thing.

Still appearing hard, robin smirked and got on top of luffy lining up his cock with her wet pussy.

"MMph Rmpf Rednf Mmm" , luffy whimpered

(Wait robin I'm not ready yet)

Robin eagerly joined together with luffy, earning a pained expression from him. She mercilessly rode him, sucking on his neck and licking his nipples. Gripping his hair, robin moaned in ecstasy as she hit her spot. She then angled her pussy towards the spot and started driving her pussy deep into the spot, over and over again.

"H-How do you like Ah.! that, naughty boy", robin whispered huskily

Luffy gazed at the lustful robin and noticed the grip was loosening on both his legs and arms. Robin continued to ride luffy, going up and down; creating lewd noises.

Robin moaned, "L-Luffy I'm close!"

He promptly broke free of his constraints, and had robin pinned to the wall in five seconds. Robin yelped and tried to recover, but her hand was held by luffy

"Lu-FF" uttered robin before he thrusted his entire cock into her, hitting her sweet spot.

"This is payback"

Luffy proceeded to pound away at robins ass like there was no tomorrow. Robin silently screamed in pleasure and threw her head up in bliss. He slapped her ass multiple times and yanked her silky black hair hard, making robin squeal.

"Wa-Wait" robin panting

He continued his pace even added a slap on the cheek, leaving a red handmark.

Footsteps sounded outside, and stopped.

"Luffy you alright in there?" asked zoro

"Yeah, what makes you say that zoro?" said luffy as he continued to thrust into robin

"Well, earlier robin was acting a lil weird so I wanted to check if you were ok"

"I'm fine zoro, thanks for having an eye out for me". Robin covered her mouth to avoid any detection as luffy was continuing his pace, not stopping one bit.

"Yeah, yeah- don't forget to tighten the faucet after you bathe luffy, last time the whole bathroom flooded" Zoro said as he walked away

"..."

Luffy grunted as he was about to blow his load into robin. Robin's eyes literally turned into hearts due to luffy's complete dominance over her. When he was talking to zoro he found her sweet spot and continued to hit it repeatedly until robin was a sputtering mess.

"L-L-Luf..fy I-I'm about t-to"

"Go ahead robin", he whispered in her ear

Keeping his pace, robin loudly moaned and shortly came onto his cock, spasming when she orgasmed. Luffy was also about to blow into her, but suddenly had a devilish idea popped into his mind

"Robin do you want this inside or outside", he asked seriously

Heaving heavily from exhaustion she replied, "Inside, Inside me; always"

"Roger that"

Luffy pulled out and quickly lined up his length with her anal hole.

Luffy sung, " Re-ven-ge "

"W-Wait what are you do- AH!"

He gave his final thrust into her hole, with a grunt; he ejaculated masses of white semen within her. Overwhelmed by her senses, robin fainted. Before hitting the ground, luffy caught her and carried her to the bathtub with him.

"Oh what will I do with you….Robin", he sighed

He cleaned and dried both of them off; then sneaked off to her room where he dressed robin in her nightgown and put her in bed. Closing the light luffy left, and proceeded to ready himself also.

**.**

**.**

\- 4 hours later -

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin woke in the night, sleepily rubbing her eyes, she wondered how she ended up in her bed. Remembering the events, she blushed and covered her head in the pillow. She was curious about who put her in bed since she passed out, too sleepy for this Robin went back to sleep. An image of luffy eating meat appeared in her mind, put a smile on her face as she slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Authors Notes: **

_**Yo guys! this is the last chapter, thinking of doing carrot next, or maybe aqua or megumin from konosuba. Would be great to leave suggestions!**_


End file.
